(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to tire puncturing devices, and more particularly, to a plate member which can be attached to an automobile tire, deflating the tire and preventing the automobile from being driven.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional law enforcement requires at certain time that a automobile be disabled during crime prevention. Typically, an officer can fire his weapon and puncture the automobile tire. However, such a technique is considered dangerous due to ricocheting bullets and other hazards inherent in firing a weapon. In addition, a discharge of the firearm itself can call attention to the driver of the vehicle which is to be disabled.
Most automobile disabling techniques which are utilized to puncture tires, have been developed for military use. Typically, such an arrangement requires the dropping of massive amounts of tire puncturing devices which can stop heavily laden military vehicles from traveling on a road and can be dropped from the air as well as the ground. None prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,203,006; 2,313,388; 2,466,707; 4,055,104; 4,096,782; 2,353,386; 2,346,713; Swiss Pat. No. 241,691, and French Pat. No. 861,452.
While certain of the patents illustrate devices which will penetrate and in turn deflate the tire of the vehicle, these devices normally are not of the type which are conducive to being carried by a law enforcement officer in a conventional manner on his belt. The present invention utilizes a tire puncturing device which can be easily utilized by a law enforcement officer to puncture a motor vehicle tire, thereby disabling the vehicle.